Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 TwilightDash in Mud.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a different story.) Rainbow Dash 1.png|RD, getting down and dirty. RainbowDash Laugh.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) TwilightDash Raincloud.png RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|RD, creating rain. RainbowDash Opps.png|"Oops, I guess I overdid it" RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash 2.png|RD on the grass. RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|RD, teary eyed. RainbowDash LaughterTears.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png RainbowDash WhatISay.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Rainbow Dash serious S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight S01E02.png Rainbow D.png|Mess with the Manticore and you get the Pegasus. Rainbowdash2.png Rainbowdash1.png|Biiig smile. Rainbowdash3.png Rainbowdash4.png Rainbowdash5.png|A Loyal Pose elementofloyalty.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of loyalty RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG rdep2s1.png|"awww yeah!" The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Spying S1E3.png I was busy S1E3.png|"I was busy" Extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy2.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Rainbow excited1 S01E03.png Rainbow excited2 S01E03.png Hoofrassle.png Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Ticketmaster2.png Rainbow_Dash_doing_favours_S1E3.png Rainbow_Angel_S1_E3.png Shame.PNG Rainbowdashticketdance1.png|I got the ticket! RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Applebuck Season Rainbowstampede.png|STAMMMPEEEDEEE! Rainbow_Dash_This_Week..._S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_So_Awesome_S1_E4.png|20% cooler by making the "i wub u " face What did I do.jpg|What did I do? Rainbow_Dash_Ready_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_What_The_Hay_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Angry_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG Rainbow_Dash_Wait!_S1_E4.jpg RD Blasting Off.png|Looks like Team Rainbow's blasting off again! *Ding* Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Rainbow_Dash_Your_Suppose_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Griffon the Brush-Off Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png hi-again.png|Hi again! Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|''"PINKIE PIE!"'' Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Baloons S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png 661px-Rainbow_Dash_Frown.png Boast Busters Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png|Rainbow Dash wide eyed with wonder. Rainbow Dash magic boos S01E09.png|Uhh Magic schmagic! Booooo! AngerDash.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Rainbow Dash before sun E6-W001.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. Rainbow lives up to her name.jpg|Rainbow lives up to her name Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Rainbow Dash lighting ow E6-W3.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Shocked crowd S01E06.jpg|Shocked to see a new Rarity Happy Rainbow S01E06.jpg|Rainbow is proud of Twilight At the ready S01E06.jpg|Just let her go Dragonshy Rainbow Dash salutes.png|A saluting RD. Rainbow Dash.jpeg|"So Intense!" Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain E7-W7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's surprises. Rainbow Dash 18.png|Too much flying for RD. Rainbow_old_cutie_mark.jpg|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. About to facehoof Dragonshy.png RainbowDashFacehoof.jpg| *Facehoof* RBDmofo.png|Rainbow Dash looking up in awe A proud Rainbow Dash.png Confused Dash..PNG|"Why is she saying 'Sorry?'" Bridle Gossip RainbowDash4.png PinkiePie9.png RainbowDash5.png RainbowDash6.png RainbowDash7.png RainbowDash8.png RainbowDash9.png RainbowDash10.png RainbowDash11.png RainbowDash12.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn E9-W9.png|Rainbow Dash touchesTwilight's horn. Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help Dash? Rainbow Dash wings inverted.PNG|You need help Rainbow Crash? Twilight its not a curse! E9-W9.png How dare you crashing.PNG|Cure your wings, Dash! Rainbow flank.png Rainbow Dash aggrivated E9-W9.png|Rainbow Dash when Pinkie Pies starts yapping. Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash not enjoy-W 5.2056.png|Rainbow Dash is not enjoying this. Now she is.jpg|Now she is Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Mornin' little dude Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash (Flyer glasses, Check!).jpeg|Flight glasses, Check! Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!!' Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others RainbowDashWinterWrapUp.JPG|Rainbow Dash in her team vest during Episode 11. Rainbow Heading Out.png|Rainbow Dash heading out Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png Call of the Cutie Crazyness.png|Rainbow Dash derping, and making fun of Applejack Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash is a black belt 12-1rainbowdash-triedthatone-S1E12.png|Tried that one, that one... that one...... that one... and that one.... 12-1rainbowdash-eatingcupcakes-S1E12.png|Eating Cupcakes?? 12-1rainbowdash-diggingground-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash-thanks-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash1-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash (tough.).jpeg|A tough looking Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash - I hate losing S01E13.jpg|An upset RD. Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg 640px-Twilight_hear_Rainbow_Dash_E13-W13.png|"Uh I dont know" Rainbow Dash funny face E13-W13.png|Surprise face on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sweating E13-W13.png|Rainbow Dash is sweating a bit. Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash in a tree.PNG|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree Does this count.png|RD is a little tied up. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football.png Pushups.PNG Chickies!.png|Chick magnet. The Iron Pony.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Applejack with rope.png|Applejack takes no chances Applejack gets confident.png Rainbow Dash u a egghead E13-W13.png|"Well...you're an egghead." Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Dash rofling.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png At the starting line.png Double Rainbow!.png|Animation error: a double rainbow Rainbow Dash 2 can play E13-W13.png|"Two can play at that game." Rainbow Dash hehe-W 2.1968.png|Haha this will help her. Rainbow derp S01E13.png|Derp. horseapples.png|"Oh, horseapples!" RD launched.gif|Rainbow Dash, breaking free from the sap to her advantage. Suited For Success Twilight yes something E14-W14.png|Why am I smiling? Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt E14-W14.png Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." Rainbow Dash she asked E14-W14.png|"She asked." 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler" Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow Dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit Twilight not laughing stock E14-W14.png Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" Twilight shh E14-W14.png Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png|I happen to look surprised. Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|Eh I fell asleep. Rainbow Dash it was me E14-W14.png|Yeah it was me. Rarity how dare u E14-W14.png|She looks angry. Rainbow Dash well how else E14-W14.png|"Well how else are we supposed to get you out." Rarity I forgive E14-W14.png|Get off my back cat. RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Sonic Rainboom Rainbowdash6.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|RD, yelling. Rainbow Dash5.png|RD, the Weather Watcher. Rainbowdash8.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|A happy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RainbowDashSonicRainboom.JPG|A disappointed RD. Rainbow Dash pressure E16-W 4.51.png|Rainbow Dash feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash pressure rise E16-W 4.98.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|Pressure overload. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Rainbow Dash WHAT E16-W 3.010.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash jaw drop E16-W 3.56.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Rainbow Dash buy time E16-W 3.780.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Rainbow Dash uh oh E16-W 2.91.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash hhe yeah E16-W 2.641.png|Uhh...Yeah... oh crud.jpg|shes gone crazy Rainbow Dash Fly casual E16-W 2.738.png|Uhh...Fly casual. Rainbow Dash gulp E16-W 2.42.png|Gulp Rainbow Dash head on crash E16-W Ow.png|It hurts more then it looks. Rainbow Dash ohh boy E16 -W 2.88.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash phase 3 E16-W 4.912.png|"Time for phase 3." Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png|Rainbow Dash see's Rarity in danger. Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Raindow Dash performing the sonic rainboom Sonic rainboom.png|So Awesome! Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png|"Woah!" Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|"This is the BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash RainbowDashBestYoungFlyer.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowDash_CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowDash_MudOnFace.png S01E19_RainbowDash_SpeedingForHole.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster than that. Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_SpotDiamondDogs.png|There you are! S01E19_RainbowTwilight_CrashIntoEachOther.png|Oh, hey Twilight. Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19_Spike_GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png dogshow.gif A Dog and Pony Show 4.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Rainbow crash.jpg|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png|rainbow is giving pinkie THE STARE Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Rainbowdash_one_frame_teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. See_Pinkie_Pie_act_E2-_W_5.1645.png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. We scared E21-W 2.3654.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... A Bird in the Hoof Is the pay good.jpg|Is the pay good? Anybody home.jpg|Anybody home? Blergh.png Rainbow stretch S01E22.png Funny face RD S1E22.png Rainbow_derp_S01E22.png|Derp. Rainbow hasn't forgotten.jpg|Rainbow Dash hasn't forgotten Rainbow whispers to Philomeena S01E22.jpg|Rainbow whispers to Philomeena High five.jpg|High Five! The Cutie Mark Chronicles Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Rainbow Dash Very Happy S01E23.png|Ain't she cute? Rainblast.png Impossicrash.jpg|Rainbow Dash after completing her first sonic rainboom Big Smile.jpg|Rainbow Dash's face after acquiring her Cutie Mark RainbowDashRainboom.png|High speed! The Cutie Mark Chronicles 16 9.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Pinkie confess S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png Rarity S01E24.png Jealous Spike.png Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party Ummm.png Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie you are freaking me out! weirded_out_rainbow_dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. The Best Night Ever Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolt fantasy Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her idols. Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Rainbow Dash saving Soarin's pie. Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Galleries Category:Rainbow Dash images